forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Surtur
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Elemental Chaos | realm4e = Muspelheim | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Lawful evil | symbol3e = A flaming sword | homeplane3e = Jotunheim | realm3e = Muspelheim | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Destruction, fire, fire giants | domains3e = Evil, Fire, Law, Strength, Trickery, War | worshipers3e = Fire giants | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Greatsword, Javelin | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Lawful evil | symbol2e = Flaming sword | homeplane2e = Ysgard/Muspelheim and Ysgard | realm2e = Muspelheim and Jotunheim | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Fire giants | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Fire giants | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = Lawful evil | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = Gladsheim/Muspelheim | realm1e = Jotunheim | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = Most fire giants | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Surtur, also seen as Surtr, was the lord of the fire giants. His animal was the hell hound. His symbol was a flaming sword. Surtur looked like an immensely large fire giant with crackling flames for hair and eyebrows. He wore armor of blazingly hot iron and wielded a flaming iron sword 15 feet (4.6 m) in length. Surtur, a son of Annam, was part of the second generation of giantish deities, born at about the same time as Skoraeus Stonebones and Thrym. While Surtr's cult was similar to that of Thrym's, fire and ice do not mix. Surtur ruled Muspelheim, an ever-burning realm on the fiery second layer of the plane of Ysgard; the layer was also called Muspelheim, named for Surtur's realm. Surtur's domain contained portals to the City of Brass and to an efreeti outpost called the Suhkteh Albarrana where fire giants often hired themselves as mercenaries to the genies of flame. The realm of Muspelheim could also be reached through certain volcanic regions on the first layer of the plane. At the highest point in the earthberg upon which Surtur had built his realm was a range of mountains called the Serpent's Spine. The only liquid in the realm was the Lake of Lead, a body of molten metal where the fire giants drowned their criminals. Other prominent sites included the town of Njarlok, a blacksmithing site called the Forges of Surtr, and the magical tower of stone known as Surtr's Spire. Worshipers Nearly all of Surtur's worshipers are giants, but a select few members of other races have earned his approval. They conceal their devotion to the giant lord. Surtur taught that fire was pure, cleansing, and strong. The weak and impure burned, while the strong survived. Fire was useful as a tool, but must be respected. It was dangerous when uncontrolled. Fire giant priests were normally architects or smiths. Those few who weren't were charged with the responsibility of keeping the rest of the tribe productive, largely by recounting inspirational tales. Clerics of Surtur wore war helms and iron plate. Their color was fiery red, and Surtur's favored weapon was the greatsword. Surtr's temples in the lands of men were hidden affairs. Those that were not hidden were huge buildings ringing with the sounds of forges and storing weapons in preparation for the battle at the end of the world. Visitors had only a few seconds to prove their intentions before the fire giants attacked. Fire giants did not enjoy leaving witnesses to their activities. The holy day of Surtr was the Summer Solstice. Surtur did not demand sacrifice or propitiation. Appendix Appearances *''Storm King's Thunder'' (mentioned only) References Category:Clerics Category:Fighters Category:Wizards Category:Fire giants Category:Lesser deities Category:Giant deities Category:Norse pantheon Category:Inhabitants of Jotunheim Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Muspelheim Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender